1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for developing by toner particles an electostatic latent image formed by an electrophotographic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of a photosensitive drum is developed by toner particles, to transfer the toner image on paper, a black stripe may appear on the paper, and the contour of an image in a solid portion may be slightly distorted.
When the cause thereof is investigated, it is considered that the toner particles are accumulated at a front end of a cover member disposed on the upstream side in the direction of rotation of a developing roller provided in a developing device, and the accumulated toner particles adhere to the surface of the photosensitive drum.
On the other hand, the cover member in the developing device is a member required to prevent the toner particles supplied to the photosensitive drum from the developing roller from being scattered to the peripheries of the developing device and the photosensitive drum. Accordingly, the cover member cannot be omitted to prevent the toner particles from being accumulated at the front end of the cover member.